fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Obliterator
Description: Geared with a single demonic wing and sharp spikes, the Obliterator signifies darkness and death. The Obliterator comes with a bloody hook, but will require several additional upgrades. Note: Dynamic leveling applies to poles in the Icelantica region. Poles do not come as Level 1/50 in Icelantica, they come as level 1/4...and then you are able to purchase add-ons which add to your poles base level, allowing you to further advance and bring your pole up to level x/100. Upgrades/Add-ons Each upgrade costs gold and has a minimum pole level and evilness level requirement before they can be purchased. Poles need to be 100% of the stated level to qualify. NOTE: The add-on images are meant to be hidden. Barbed Line Piercing sharp barbed wire is added to the Obliterator's line. Greatly improves the durability of the pole. Cost: 200,000 Gold Min. Pole level: 3+ Min. Evilness level: 12,000 Adds 5 levels and 2,000 Evilness Purchased from the Glacier Bay store. Ravaged Hook With razor sharp edges, the lethal ravage hook allows for greater destruction than the spiked hook. Cost: 250,000 Gold Min. Pole level: 9+ Min. Evilness level: 27,000 Adds 8 levels 2,500 Evilness Purchased from the Glacier Bay store. Hydraulic Harmfulness Adds on a second demonic wing and a liquid tank to the Obliterator. Cost: 270,000 Min. Pole level: 17+ Min. Evilness level: 45,000 Adds 8 levels and 2,700 Evilness Purchased from the San Digloo store. Dual Crankshaft The Dual Crankshaft adds extra strength to the reel, preparing the pole for even further addons. Cost: 310,000 Min. Pole level: 25+ Min. Evilness level: 75,000 Adds 9 levels and 3,100 Evilness Purchased from the San Digloo store. Flame Thrower Adds the capability to throw flames from the pole. The liquid concoction will attract more fish to the Obliterator. Cost: 320,000 Min. Pole level: 34+ Min. Evilness level: 129,000 Adds 9 levels and 3,200 Evilness Purchased from the San Digloo store. Death Laser Wounds incoming fish to ensure a succesful catch. Be sure to maintain a safe distance from the laser as it emits unsafe levels of radiation. Cost: 340,000 Min. Pole level: 43+ Min. Evilness level: 197,000 Adds 10 levels and 3,400 Evilness Purchased from the Lake Freezberg store. Flame Upgrade Roasts the Icelantian fish to degrees never witnessed by evil anglerites. Can practically melt the fish into nothingness. Cost: 350,000 Min. Pole level: 53+ Min. Evilness level: 243,000 Adds 10 levels and 3,500 Evilness Purchased from the Lake Freezberg store. Poison Dart Automatically shot at the stronger fish that were uncatchable before the poison dart launcher. Cost: 360,000 Min. Pole level: 63+ Min. Evilness level: 347,000 Adds 11 levels and 3,600 Evilness Purchased from the Lake Freezberg store. Death Cam+TV Adds extra precision and control to the destruction of nearby victims. Cost: 380,000 Min. Pole level: 74+ Min. Evilness level: 454,000 Adds 11 levels and 3,800 Evilness Purchased from the Snowpeak River store. Massacre The final lure upgrade provides one with the ability to exterminate all of the different Icelantian fish. Cost: 500,000 Min. Pole level: 85+ Min. Evilness level: 596,000 Adds 15 levels and 5,000 Evilness Purchased from the Snowpeak River store.